


Tough, Harsh Love

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Conditioning, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weight Gain, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Leo's broken, and Mikey has no choice but to suffer his 'love'.





	Tough, Harsh Love

Leo cracked when Splinter vanished

It was gradual. Mikey almost didn’t notice at first. They were all grieving, physically sick with worry and he - he guessed they all kinda melded together. Like brother’s should; sharing pain and comforting eachother.

They started spending more time together; to the point that no one went off alone. Laying together, watching TV, sleeping together – just huddled in a nest of warmth and love. It reminded Mikey of when they were kids, how nothing could ever separate them, how nothing could ever hurt them.

Eventually, Casey and April stopped showing. It hurt a little, but - but Leo was always right. They couldn’t come over anymore. They all needed to stick together, all needed to comfort each other. They couldn’t let anyone interfere with that. He even stopped them from going topside, until the need for supplies became so desperate.

Mikey could tell Leo was hurting the most, but Leo was always so - so strong. Like Raph. They kept them together, still had some passion burning in their eyes, and Leo was… Leo was leader.

No. Not leader. He… He started calling himself Master. Mikey too. It was an order, that Mikey had to call him Master. Not Raph or Don, just Mikey. Master Leo and his big brothers. Leo said they would look after him. Like Splinter never could.

Mikey didn’t know what that meant. His brothers were confused too. But Leo… He wouldn’t answer. Not publically, and not to Mikey at first. He’d just pull the others away to the dojo, again and again until – until they said they understood.

When it was Mikey’s turn, he was scared. Leo was petting him up and down and right and left, touching everything; feeling all over him. And it was always in front of Raph and Don. Why? Why?

“I’m claiming you, my pet.” Was all Leo would answer with, when he - he touched Mikey’s dick, and - and shoved his fingers up his ass. Raph and Don too, touching, kissing, licking him all over; and - and rubbing their own cocks over his face when Leo fucked him for the first time.

Mikey would cry then, like when Splinter disappeared, but Leo was always there again. Soothing him with kisses and nips along his neck until he finally filled him up with his hot cum. Then - Then they’d stuff his mouth with cocks until he was full that way too, petting down his face to dry the tears that followed.

“Sssh,” Leo would coo, like - like the  _old_  Leo, kissing him gently, “it’s okay, Mikey.

“You’ll be a good boy now, won’t you?”

—

By the next year, they had all gained weight. Lost a little muscle.

They never trained anymore. There was no need, no point. Raph and Leo barely worked out, and Donnie barely built anything. Mikey especially, as he was chained up in the middle of the lair, cum leaking from every hole, every inch of skin and shell, had bloated.

He - He didn’t mind though. It made his brother’s happy, and - and that’s what he liked. Like their cocks, he liked them, when they fucked him and filled him up and made him feel so - so good. And movies, when they unchained him and cuddled up on the couch together, petting Mikey all over and loving him. Always loving. B - Because that’s what Leo said it was.

It was just love.


End file.
